Frances Salvatore/Season 6
In I'll Remember Elena says that after Damon's death Stefan left everything behind and searched for Roxanne. They contact a witch who can speak to the dead but it turned out to be a dead end. They settle down in Savannah, Georgia and Stefan starts working as a mechanic and gets a girlfriend while Roxie gets a bartender job with her friend Joanna whom she turned in 2011. In Yellow Ledbetter Roxie comes home with Joanna in the evening to find Enzo and Caroline have come for a visit. They have an awkward dinner where Enzo keeps making supernatural references but thankfully Ivy doesn't suspect anything, until Enzo stabs Stefan's hand with a fork. Caroline leads Ivy away and Stefan and Roxie get in a fight with Enzo, ending with his neck being snapped. Roxie removes Ivy's memories of anything supernatural and goes with her downstairs. However, Enzo comes back and kills Ivy after finding Caroline crying. Roxie runs to Caroline's car and tells her she never gave up on finding Damon and that she is in contact with the Gemini coven. In Welcome to Paradise Roxie is seen talking to Liv by the swimming hole but they are interrupted by Stefan and Roxie takes Joanna down to the water to meet a girl she thinks she'll like. In [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Hole_Sun Black Hole Sun] Stefan shuts Roxie out to start over completely and her and Joanna move back to New York. In [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_World_Has_Turned_and_Left_Me_Here The World Has Turned and Left Me Here] Roxie can't sleep during the night. As the sun slowly rises she walks around drinking wine and finally decided to call Stefan. However, his phone is on silent as he finds out Damon is back and she leaves a message before Joanna wakes up and comforts her. Hearing about Damon's comeback in [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_More_You_Ignore_Me%2C_The_Closer_I_Get The More You Ignore Me, the Closer I Get] Roxie goes to Whitmore College with Joanna only to find out Damon has been kidnapped by a vampire hunter named Tripp Cooke and is on his way into Mystic Falls, which will kill them. Alaric, Roxanne, Stefan and Joanna attempt to stop the van before it crosses the border but Tripp drives over the border with Alaric as well. Stefan decides to go into Mystic Falls and save them, but Joanna and Roxie have to stay right outside of town since they died from broken necks and would die the moment they crossed the border into the anti-magic town. Despite the shot wound Stefan gets Enzo and Damon over the border. Damon, Stefan and Roxie have a reunion drink and Damon meets Joanna. In Do you Remember The First Time? Roxanne, Stefan, Matt, Enzo and Joanna have kidnapped Tripp and are debating on how to kill him, while Matt just wants them to compel him to leave and never come back. They start to torture him to get the names of his hunter-friends but said friends kidnap Caroline's mother and they trade her back with Tripp, however Enzo has turned him into a vampire without their knowledge and he dies when crossing the border into Mystic Falls. In [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Fade_Into_You Fade Into You] the Salvatores and Alaric are following a lead on the Gemini coven to try and free Bonnie from the prison world. Roxie finally reveals that Liv and Luke are a part of it and that she's been trying to dig in their past for months by gaining their trust. They find the old Gemini coven house by throwing Ms. Cuddles at it and Alaric goes inside, finding pictures of Jo and Kai and their siblings. Suddenly Damon disappears and Alaric, Stefan and Roxie are unable to see the house again. Alaric calls Jo and they find a knife in a stub. They throw it at the house which appears again and Stefan runs inside, saving Damon. In I Alone Roxie agrees to come with Stefan and meet Matt for lunch but find out he's actually set them up to meet a new found relative; the daughter of Zach Salvatore. Enzo and Matt watch closely as Stefan, Roxie and Sarah get acquainted. Stefan introduces Sarah to the Salvatore family tradition of a chocolate shake which is really a ploy to call her out about lying about her relation to the family. Sarah and Stefan are driving away while Roxie tries to distract Matt and Enzo. Stefan knows that Sarah or the pretend Sarah is fake because he has been keeping tabs on her since the day she left. Pretend Sarah is really Monique. He compels her to leave and never come back but Matt shows up with Roxie close behind and just when they are going to let pretend-Sarah go, Enzo comes back. He grabs Monique and threatens Stefan to tell the truth, however, Enzo ends up killing Monique. In Christmas Through Your Eyes Roxie takes up the mission to alone seek out Kai who has kidnapped Jo. She finds her and Liv in the cemetery but they tell her to leave.She calls Damon but they're already on their way. When they get there Kai is back and they lure him outside. Damon and Roxie rushes him but Kai pushes them over the magic border and they starts to burn and step back across. Then Ric sneaks up on Kai on the other side and holds a gun to his head. He's ready to fire, but Jo comes out and tells him not to, because Luke and Liv will have to do the merge if Kai dies. Jo says she can beat Kai with time to get stronger. Despite Damon and Roxie urging Alaric to kill Kai, he listens to Jo and knocks Kai out. Later, Kai is chained up across the border but Damon still tries to hurt him by throwing rocks while Roxie sits by the border and burns her finger purposely on the other side to have something to do. Alaric finds Damon and tries to reason with him but he is angry they won't let him kill Kai and Alaric points out how selfish Damon is being. Damon is talking to Elena through phone but the reception is horrible as unknown to him, Kai is sucking all the travelers magic which was used in the anti magic spell in Mystic Falls. As he takes away all the magic, Mystic Falls is no longer magic free which means they all can go home again. Roxie notices this by how her fingers no longer burn when she lets them cross the border. An angry Kai unchains himself, throws Alaric against a tree and knocks Roxie out. Damon brings her to the Salvatore Boarding house but she never wakes up. In Woke Up With a Monster Stefan is growing worried because Roxie still hasn't woken up yet. He's just about to call Damon when a stranger walks into the living room. Stefan grabs her throat and pushes her against the wall but she stubbornly tries to fight him off and proves herself to be Roxanne who woke up outside of Mystic Falls in a werewolf body and had to drive back home with a stolen car. She stays with Alaric and Liv to help Jo practice magic. While the others make a plan to get Elena back after Kai has kidnapped her, Roxie grows more and more worried in her new body. Even though she compliments it for its fit shape, she is clearly frustrated by the fact that they might not get her out of it until the next full moon. When the others get Elena back, Kai is shot down and hep captive and Roxie stays close by to be there when he wakes up so he can put her back in her own body. In [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Prayer_For_the_Dying Prayer For the Dying] Roxie is watching Kai who is out for the time being. She struggles with if she should wake him or not and get her body back but Tyler makes that decision for her when he shows up. Damon comes back and puts Tyler out and threatens to let Kai wake up unless Liv and Luke's father make them merge. To Roxie's disappointment, the Traveler's magic is out of his system when he wakes up. They bring him to Liz to suck the magic out of her to save her but Kai is too amused by Roxie's body-swap that he refuses to put her back in her own body. Later, seeing Caroline with her mother at the hospital, Stefan tells Roxie how he avoided their mother when she was dying and that he wishes she could remember her better because she stayed with her all the time and she deserves it more than him. As Kai agrees to help Jeremy, Elena and Damon help Bonnie find a way back from the Prison world in The Day I Tried To Live, Roxie is more concerned about the fact that Kai still refuses to move her back to her old body and that she's been forced to go through two full moons already. She goes to Hampton to find out more about her new body's original host but gets in trouble with a werewolf pack who recognizes her as Tasha Reyes. She's saved by one of the pack members who has a secret crush on Tasha. Roxie attends Liz Forbes' funeral in Let Her Go. In [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Downward_Spiral The Downward Spiral]'' she overhears Kai and Damon talking about their mother. Kai gives her an option when Damon can't get him what he wants. He asks her if she wants her old body back or to hear about her mother. Roxie, who barely remembers anything about her mother, opts to get her body back. Kai tells them their mother is in the 1903 prison world for a reason. Damon is very angry so he grabs Kai's throat and forces him to continue talking and he reveals that their mother was a ripper. Damon wants to get Lily back anyway despite that Kai also mentions that Lily has killed thousands of people. Damon doesn't want to hear anymore and Kai walks away, leaving Damon and Roxie to process what they had just heard. In ''A Bird in a Gilded Cage Kai agrees to get Damon and Roxie to the 1903 prison world with the help of Bonnie, all to save Stefan who turned his humanity switch off for Caroline. Elena joins too. They find the house Damon, Stefan and Roxie grew up in and while they search the house for the ascendant, Lillian Salvatore enters the room and recognizes Damon. Roxie, in her new body, isn't recognized and stands there speechless. She keeps quiet on who she is until Lily asks her and Roxie tells her who she is and explains that that her sudden change of eye-color and ethnicity is a long story. They have a long chat where Damon keeps making sarcastic comments. Lily agrees to come with them to 2013 to help Stefan turn his humanity on again but wants to bring her vampire friends with her. She tries to wake them but Damon stops her and Bonnie starts the spell, but Kai isn't with them. Roxie freaks out because leaving him there means she will never get her body back. Damon tries to stop her but Roxie runs to get Kai but don't get back to Bonnie and the others in time and they leave Roxie behind as well. Roxie and Kai go look for blood and food but instead they find the desiccated group of vampires Lily left behind. They go to take a closer look and one of them grabs Kai. Back at home, Damon is conflicted on if to go back to and open the Prison World again, since it would let Roxie out, but also Kai and the Heretics. In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You Roxanne and Kai make dinner for the heretics in the 1903 prison world after Kai and Roxie woke them all up with their blood. They plan on getting out of there and Kai promises to give her back her old body when they do. Roxie, Kai and the heretics get out of the prison world in [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/I%27ll_Wed_You_in_the_Golden_Summertime I'll Wed You In The Golden Summertime] and crash Alaric and Jo's wedding. In [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/I%27m_Thinking_Of_You_All_The_While I'm Thinking of You All The While] Stefan tries to talk some sense into her but Roxie is seeing red. She says a sarcastic 'sorry' to her brother before Kai snaps his and Caroline's necks. Then Kai gives her a piece of glass and she stabs his neck with his consent so that he can wake up a witch-vampire. Then she turns into a werewolf due to the full moon. After Tyler bites Kai, she goes after him and they get into a wolf-fight. Roxie, who isn't yet used to the wolf-thing loses and is left in the woods. When Kai dies, she wakes up in the coffin they stored her original body which has desiccated due to lack of blood. Category:Season 6